Mother
by Clou3elf
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat Yesung dan Siwon yang kedatangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae Happy Yewon Day yeorobeun DLDR


Mother

Author : Clou3elf

Main cast : Siwon, Yesung kid! Donghae, Eunhyuk

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family

Rate : K+

Warning : typo as always, gaje, alur berantakan, BxB, dan gejala kegilaan yang lain

A/N : cuman kepikiran buat ini waktu dengerin lagunya EunHae yang mother. Ini bener-bener longshoot jadi aku harap kalian nggk bosen bacanya xD

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read

.

.

Happy Reading

Seoul, 2014

Hujan deras tampaknya enggan meninggalkan ibukota Korea Selatan ini. Hujan yang turun sejak sore hingga malam ini pun meninggalkan hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk disertai kilat yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Hiks...hiks...takut Hae-yah"

"A-aku...Hyukkie tenang saja ne. Ada Hae disini"

Dan diantara sambaran petir, hujan deras dan hawa dingin itu, 2 orang bocah berusia sekitar 6 tahunan tengah meringkuk di sebuah halte. Bocah berambut coklat yang dipanggil Hyukkie tadi terlihat sangat ketakutan. Dan bocah satunya yang dipanggil Hae itu tengah menenangkan Hyukkie, padahal dia juga ketakutan.

Kedua bocah itu sebenarnya bernama Lee Eunhyuk dan Lee Donghae. Jangan mengira mereka bersaudara. Karena nyatanya mereka berdua hanyalah anak panti asuhan yang memutuskan kabur.

"Dingin~" gigi Eunhyuk gemerutuk saat mengucapkan hal itu.

Donghae menggeser tubuhnya dan memeluk Eunhyuk. Berharap mereka bisa berbagi kehangatan walau sedikit. Ah anak sekecil itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian ada disini ?! Mana orang tua kalian?!" seorang namja manis tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kedua bocah itu.

"Ka-kau...sshh...siapa ?" Donghae berusaha menahan rasa takut dan dinginnya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kalian ikut denganku" dengan sigap namja manis itu menggendong keduanya dan membawa anak-anak itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ne tunggulah di rumah. Aku hanya pergi berbelanja Siwonnie...ini darurat. Kau mau kita tak makan besok huh?... Arra arra aku akan berhati-hati...nado saranghae" namja manis yang bernama Yesung itu segera meletakkan ponselnya di dashboard.

Sambil bersenandung, Yesung melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Sebuah pergerakan di halte membuatnya penasaran.

Ditepikannya mobilnya di depan halte. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat dua orang bocah sedang berpelukan.

Kondisi mereka cukup memprihatinkan. Pakaian yang tipis, wajah yang pucat dan bibir yang membiru. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yesung segera keluar dan menghampiri mereka.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian ada disini ?! Mana orang tua kalian?!" Yesung benar-benar cemas.

"Ka-kau...sshh...siapa ?" bocah berambut hitam itu bertanya. Ketara sekali dia menahan dingin.

Hati Yesung mencelos seketika, "Sudahlah lebih baik kalian ikut denganku" dengan sigap namja manis itu menggendong keduanya dan membawa anak-anak itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dengan sedikit panik Yesung mengambil selimut tebal dan 2 jaket yang sekiranya bisa menghangatkan tubuh mungil mereka. Kali ini Yesung berterima kasih pada adiknya yang mau repot-repot memasukkan selimut tebal di mobilnya dan juga pada penyakit lupa Siwon yang meninggalkan jaketnya di mobil.

"Kuharap ini mampu menghangatkan kalian. Sabar ne sebentar lagi kita sampai" Yesung memberi kecupan di dahi keduanya. Well, hanya itu yang terpikir olehnya.

.

.

"Siwonnie~ Siwonnie cepat kemari" seru Yesung dari dalam mobil.

Seorang namja yang bernama Siwon pun keluar dengan raut wajah yang sangat cemas. Hey siapa saja pasti akan cemas saat kekasihmu pulang ditengah hujan deras sambil berteriak begitu.

Ehm...baiklah. Choi Siwon adalah kekasih Kim Yesung. Ada yang salah ?

"Astaga..baby ada apa ?"

"Cepat bantu aku. Di dalam ada seorang lagi" Yesung berlari memasuki rumah minimalis miliknya sambil menggendong Eunhyuk.

Tanpa bertanya lagi Siwon segera menggendong Donghae dan membawanya masuk. Di dalam rumah, Yesung sudah loncat kesana kemari mengambil selimut dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Namja manis itu menyelimuti Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang hanya bisa memandang Yesung dengan tatapan polos mereka. Siwon juga hanya bisa duduk diam. Dia sama sekali tak tau kejadian apa yang menimpa calon istrinya itu.

"Siwonnie jaga mereka sebentar aku akan buatkan coklat hangat" pinta -perintah- Yesung.

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab, Yesung sudah melesat ke dapur. Alhasil namja tampan berdimple itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli.

Tak sampai 10 menit Yesung sudah datang dengan membawa nampan kecil berisi 4 gelas coklat hangat. Namja manis itu tersenyum. Membuat ketiga orang sisanya tertegun. Dengan alasan berbeda tentunya.

"Nah kalian berdua cepatlah minum ini untuk menghangatkan diri kalian" Yesung mengacak rambut kedua bocah itu dengan lembut.

Dengan sedikit malu Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai menyesap coklat hangat mereka. Yesung tersenyum memandangnya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap rambut keduanya.

Eunhyuk menyukai tatapan Yesung itu. Bukan tatapan prihatin atau kasihan. Hanya tatapan kasih sayang yang tulus.

"Nama kalian siapa ? Kenapa kalian bisa ada di halte hujan-hujan begini ?" tanya Yesung lembut.

"Lee Donghae/Lee Eunhyuk" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Siwon sontak tertawa mendengarnya. Dia memutuskan menunda pertanyaannya nanti.

"Apa kalian saudara ?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Aniyo!" lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Yak! Ikan! Jangan ikut-ikut" omel Eunhyuk.

"Monyet jelek! Aku tidak mau punya saudara sepertimu" balas Donghae.

"Kau kira aku mau ?!" seru Eunhyuk kesal.

"Huh" kedua bocah itu langsung memalingkan mukanya.

Hening.

Sampai akhirnya Yesung dan Siwon tertawa geli. Kedua bocah itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Aigo sudah jangan bertengkar" lerai Yesung.

"Dia menyebalkan" lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkan itu bersamaan.

Siwon menarik Donghae agar duduk di pangkuannya. Sementara Eunhyuk langsung bergelayut di lengan Yesung.

"Bweeekk~" ejek Eunhyuk.

"Aigo tidak baik bertengkar seperti itu" ucap Yesung.

Ctarr!

"Hyaaa!" Eunhyuk menjerit sambil memeluk lengan Yesung erat.

Dengan sigap Yesung memeluk bocah manis itu dengan erat. Berusaha melindungi dan membuat bocah itu nyaman.

Donghae yang melihat itu pun beringsut turun lalu mendekati Yesung. Yesung tersenyum lalu merentangkan satu tangannya. Jadilah kini namja manis itu memeluk kedua bocah berumur 6 tahun yang ditemukannya.

"Sshhh~ kalian aman disini" gumam Yesung saat merasakan getaran ketakutan dari mereka.

Setelah cukup lama barulah Yesung memutuskan untuk memindahkan mereka ke kamarnya. Ternyata keduanya tertidur dengan pulas.

"Kenapa di kamar kita baby ?" protes Siwon.

"Hanya sebentar. Aku akan membereskan satu kamar untuk mereka" Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon. "Memangnya kenapa kalau misalnya mereka tidur bersama kita ?"

Siwon tersenyum lalu merengkuh pinggang Yesung, "Belum saatnya mereka mengetahui 'kegiatan' kita baby" ucapnya dengan menekankan kata 'kegiatan'.

"Yak! Mesum!" protes Yesung.

Siwon tersenyum ehemmesumehem saat melihat rona merah singgah di pipi chubby namja tercintanya. Gemas, Siwon langsung meraup bibir Yesung dengan beringas. Melumatnya lembut sedikit tak sabaran.

"Mmmhhh~" Yesung melepas ciuman mereka. "Biarkan aku beres-beres sebentar tuan muda"

Dengan sedikit tidak rela Siwon melepas Yesung. Ah baiklah sepertinya sebentar lagi kuda liar akan lepas dari kandangnya.

Yesung mulai membereskan 1 kamar yang sekiranya nyaman untuk digunakan. Menyiapkan seprei, selimut dan penghangat ruangan.

Setelah selesai, Siwon mengungsikan kedua bocah itu secara bergantian ke dalam kamar baru mereka. Yesung menyelimutinya dan memberikan kecupan di kening.

"Besok kita perlu belanja untuk keperluan mereka" ucap Yesung setelah mereka berada di dalam kamar. "Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau mereka disini ?" tanyanya.

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Yesung lalu menindih namja manis itu. Menatap dalam matanya dengan lembut. Menyalurkan betapa dia sangat mencintai namja bermarga Kim ini.

"Aku sangat tidak keberatan. Lagipula mereka bisa meramaikan rumah kita dengan celotehan dan pertengkaran mereka itu"

Yesung tersenyum, "Kau benar. Mereka sangat lucu dan hyperactive"

"Well, setidaknya suara di rumah ini tidak lagi hanya suara desahan sexy-mu itu" Siwon mencuri satu ciuman dari Yesung.

"Mwoya?! Kau mesum!" Yesung melotot. Ah mimpi apa dia sampai memiliki namjachingu yang ehemmesum begini.

"Just for you baby" Siwon mencium kening Yesung. "Dan ayo kita adakan pesta dan buat adik untuk mereka"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan atau protesan dari Yesung, Siwon kembali mencium bibir namja bersuara emas itu. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Tangannya sibuk bergerilya kesana kemari.

Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan adegan yang belum sesuai untuk usia Eunhyuk dan Donghae. XD

Paginya Yesung kembali disibukkan dengan serangkaian tugas di rumah. Dan itu dimulai dari memasak sarapan.

Sedikit tertatih karena bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit. Semalam Siwon benar-benar seperti kuda liar. Tolong ingatkan Yesung kalau dia mencintai namja kuda itu, karena jika tidak, mungkin Yesung bisa mencincang si tuan muda.

"Mommy" suara itu membuat Yesung terlonjak.

"Hae?" Yesung celingak-celinguk. Setahunya mereka semua namja disini. Jadi...siapa yang dipanggil mommy oleh Donghae tadi ?

"Hae lapar mom" Donghae memeluk kakinya manja.

Eh? Mommy? Dia ?

"A-ah tunggu sebentar ne. Biar hyung buatkan makanan"

"Yang enak ne mom" Donghae tersenyum lalu duduk di meja makan.

Dengan wajah sedikit shock Yesung kembali melanjutkan makanannya. Rasanya ajaib sekali saat dia dipanggil mommy.

Donghae memperhatikan Yesung yang tampak kesakitan setiap kali bergerak. Keningnya berkerut bingung. Bukankah semalam mommy-nya baik-baik saja ?, pikirnya.

"Morning baby" Siwon datang dan langsung mengecup bibir kissable itu.

Yesung melotot. Apa Siwon lupa disini ada Donghae ?

"Hae-yah..dimana Hyukkie ?" tanya Siwon.

"Sebentar lagi juga datang dad"

Brush~

"Uhukk..uhukk" Siwon mendadak tersedak saat mendengar panggilan Donghae untuknya.

"Pagi yeorobeun~" Eunhyuk datang dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Kalian duduk yang tenang. Sebentar lagi sarapan siap"

Dengan perlahan Yesung meletakkan makanan di meja makan. Dan perlahan juga namja itu duduk. Wajahnya sesekali menunjukkan raut kesakitan.

"Mommy gwaenchana ?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas.

"Apa mommy terluka ?" Donghae sudah hampir menangis.

"A-aniyo..mommy baik-baik saja" Yesung tersenyum kikuk.

Siwon tersenyum menggoda memandangnya. Membuatnya memperoleh hadiah pelototan dari si namja sipit.

"Apa daddy yang membuat mommy kesakitan ?" Donghae menatap Yesung dan Siwon bergantian saat melihat mommy-nya melotot pada sang daddy.

"A-ah! Kajja kita makan lalu kalian mandi dan kita belanja" berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan eoh Kim Yesung.

"Belanja ? Yeay~" berhasil. Akhirnya mereka tidak menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memancing (?).

Selesai makan, Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Berebut mandi duluan.

"Aish! Yasudah kita mandi berdua saja" putus Donghae.

"Ide bagus. Kajja" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae. Kedua bocah itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Yesung yang cengo di depan pintu kamar mereka. Sepertinya Yesung belum terbiasa dengan tingkah ajaib kedua bocah itu yang mudah bertengkar lalu akan baikan dengan sendirinya.

"Mau mandi bersama baby" Siwon tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dan berbisik di telinganya.

Yesung berbalik lalu menatap namja-nya dengan tajam. Tangan mungilnya mendorong dada bidang Siwon agar menjauh darinya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan suka seenaknya memeluk dan menciumku" Yesung menunjuk Siwon dengan kejam.

"Eh? Wae?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Pertama, di rumah ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kedua, karena ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Dan ketiga, karena kau terlalu mesum. Jadi jauh-jauh dariku"

"Kalau hanya kita berdua ?" Siwon mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Tetap tidak. Tidak ada jatah untukmu" Yesung berlalu meninggalkan Siwon.

"Mw-mwo?!" Siwon melotot "Hey baby apa itu tidak terlalu kejam ?" namja itu mengejar Yesung yang sudah berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

Ah Siwon sedikit -garis bawahi itu- menyesal sudah bertindak brutal. Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salah Siwon. Salahkan Kim Yesung yang sangat menggoda itu. Apalagi sudah sekitar seminggu Siwon tidak bertemu Yesung. Wajar dong? #slap

"Baby.."

"Go away!" seru Yesung dari dalam.

"Tapi-"

"Kau mau aku menambahnya dengan tidur di kamar sebelah" ancam Yesung lagi.

"Uhh~ baiklah aku akan keluar"

Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar kesal. Jadi strategi yang tepat saat ini adalah mundur selangkah, menuruti kemauan Yesung. Percayalah jika Yesung sedang kesal apalagi marah itu lebih menakutkan dan membahayakan.

Siwon memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan kedua putra -dadakan- nya. Mereka masih menggunakan pakaian semalam.

"Daddy? Kenapa belum siap ?"

"Daddy masih menunggu mommy selesai mandi"

"Kenapa tidak mandi berdua saja ?" Siwon hampir tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan polos Eunhyuk.

"A-a...itu..." Siwon gelagapan.

"Choi Siwon cepatlah mandi"

Ah Yesung kau menyelamatkan namja-mu dari serbuan -kelewat- polos dari kedua bocah Lee itu.

"Kajja kita berangkat" ucap Siwon setelah 15 menit kemudian.

"Yeay~" kedua bocah itu benar-benar tak bisa diam.

Di dalam mobil pun Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih sibuk dengan tingkah mereka. Terkadang bernyanyi tak jelas, bertengkar, lalu berbaikan lagi. Hingga menimbulkan tawa dari kedua orang dewasa yang ada di bangku depan.

Begitu turun, Donghae langsung menggandeng tangan Yesung. Mengajak sang mommy untuk segera pergi.

"Hyak! Donghae! Jangan tarik-tarik mommy!" pekik Eunhyuk kesal.

Tapi Donghae tak perduli. Dia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Sungguh anak itu.

Siwon membawa kedua bocah itu ke butik milik adiknya. Sebenarnya Yesung sedikit keberatan, karena jika ke butik Jiwon, adik perempuan Siwon, maka bisa jadi semua belanjaan mereka tidak berbayar. Jiwon pasti menolak untuk dibayar.

"Siwonnie...apa tidak sebaiknya ke tempat lain saja ?" tanya Yesung.

"Aish, kenapa kau masih saja merasa tak enak dengan Jiwon, baby ? Jiwon sendiri yang memutuskan begitu. Lagipula butiknya tidak akan bangkrut jika hanya meng-gratiskan pakaian mereka"

Yesung hanya diam. Dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Jiwon tak bangkrut setelah ini.

"Oppaaaaa~" seru seorang yeoja cantik sambil menerjang Yesung.

Yesung sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena terjangan Jiwon. Anak itu memang selalu begitu jika bertemu dimana pun.

"Choi Jiwon! Sebenarnya siapa oppa-mu eoh" protes Siwon kesal.

"Tentu saja kau. Yesung oppa juga kan oppa ipar ku" celetuk Jiwon asal.

Wajah Yesung merona dengan cepat. Jiwon itu ajaib. Dia benar-benar bisa membuat orang salah tingkah dengan celetukannya.

"Eh? Siapa mereka oppa ?" tanya Jiwon setelah melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang diam sambil mengamit kaki Siwon.

"Dia Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Yesung menemukan mereka kedinginan di halte. Jadi Yesung membawanya pulang dan merawat mereka" jelas Siwon.

"Daddy~ kapan kita beli baju ?" ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

Jiwon berjongkok lalu mengelus rambut keduanya, "Annyeong. Aku Jiwon, adik daddy kalian. Kalian mau belanja ? Ambillah sesuka dan sebanyak yang kalian mau"

"Bolehkah noona ?"

"Tentu saja. Ambil sesuka kalian"

Setelah berkata begitu, Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung melesat sambil menarik Siwon. Jiwon hanya tertawa geli.

"Mereka lucu kan ?" tanya Yesung setelah Jiwon berdiri.

"Benar. Rumah kalian pasti ramai" Jiwon tersenyum lembut.

"Jiwonnie...kali ini biarkan oppa membayarnya" ucap Yesung. "Oppa yakin mereka pasti belanja banyak"

"Aish selalu saja begitu. Oppa tak perlu membayarnya"

"Kenapa begitu ?"

"Apa oppa tau ? Apa yang dilakukan oppa untukku, untuk Siwon oppa itu tidak sebanding dengan harga baju-baju disini" Jiwon menatap namja manis itu "Oppa yang membuat Siwon oppa kembali hidup. Siwon oppa yang dulu sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Oppa membuatnya merasakan cinta. Kami sekeluarga sangat berterima kasih pada oppa"

Yesung terdiam. Dia tak menyangka Jiwon bisa bicara begitu.

"Lagipula apa salahnya memberi gratisan kepada keluarga sendiri. Toh oppa juga banyak membantu butikku kan"

Yesung tertawa kecil. Kemudian namja itu pamit untuk menemani ketiga orang yang sibuk dengan belanjaan mereka.

"Huwaaa~ lelahnya~" keluh Yesung setelah mendudukkan diri di cafe.

Mereka sudah 3 jam menyusuri satu toko ke toko yang lain untuk membeli keperluan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Lihatlah sudah berapa banyak belanjaan mereka.

Eunhyuk turun lalu menarik kursinya ke belakang Yesung. Bocah manis itu mulai memijat pundak Yesung.

"Hyukkie? Aa turunlah"

"Mommy lelah kan ?"

"Tidak. Mommy baik-baik saja"

"Hyukkie ingin memijat mommy" bocah manis itu masih kekeh.

"Baiklah tapi nanti saja di rumah"

Akhirnya Eunhyuk turun lalu menarik kursi kembali ke tempatnya. Mereka mulai memakan makanan mereka.

Di perjalanan pulang, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan.

"Kau tadi tidak jadi beli jas baru ?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak. Jas-ku masih bagus dan aku juga masih memiliki koleksi jas yang masih baru"

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Siwon memang cukup sering membeli setelan baru. Tapi masih dalam taraf yang wajar menurut Yesung.

"Yesungie baby"

"Hemm?"

"I love you"

Yesung menatap Siwon lalu tertawa kecil, "Benar kata Jiwon. Kau yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu"

"Jiwon? Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan ?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja Jiwon bilang kau berbeda. Lebih hidup"

Siwon menerawang lalu tersenyum, "Memang benar. Aku juga merasa begitu. Dulu aku merasa seperti robot. Bekerja, meeting, bertemu klien. Tapi sekarang aku lebih hidup setelah bertemu denganmu"

Siwon menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Diraihnya tangan mungil Yesung. Diciumnya punggung tangan itu.

Yesung tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merona. Siwon itu namja yang sangat romantis.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Kim Yesung"

Belum sempat Yesung menjawab, bibirnya sudah ditawan terlebih dahulu oleh Siwon. Saling melumat dengan lembut tanpa nafsu.

Walau tak nyaman tapi ciuman itu tetap berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga Siwon menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Yesung.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku baby" bisik namja tampan itu.

"Tidak akan pernah!" jawab Yesung tegas.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Yesung, barulah Siwon menjalankan mobilnya. Ckckck

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Banyak hal yang berubah. Rumah mereka menjadi ramai tapi menyenangkan.

"Siwonnie cepat bangun~ kau ada meeting kan ?" Yesung mengguncang tubuh kekar Siwon.

"5 menit baby~"

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Akhirnya namja manis itu menunduk lalu mengecup bibir Siwon.

"Cha cepat bangun. Aku tak mau tau kalau kau sampai terlambat meeting" ucap Yesung sebelum beranjak menuju kamar kedua putranya.

Yeah, Yesung sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan mommy yang mereka layangkan padanya. Anggap saja Yesung memang mommy kedua bocah itu. Toh nyatanya Yesung memang menyayangi keduanya.

"Lee Donghae~ Lee Hyukjae~ cepat bangun. Ini hari pertama kalian sekolah kan ?" Yesung menyingkap selimut besar keduanya.

"Unngghh~ ngantuk mommy~" rengek Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kalian malas bisa-bisa tidak mendapat teman baru"

Melihat tak ada pergerakan dari bocah-bocah itu, Yesung langsung mencium hidung mancung keduanya. Dan 5 menit kemudian kedua bocah itu akhirnya membuka mata.

"Kajja segera mandi"

Dengan langkah terhuyung Eunhyuk dan Donghae melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Sementara Yesung segera mengambilkan pakaian seragam mereka. Sambil menunggu kedua anak itu, Yesung kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Siwon ternyata baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Yesung segera melesat menuju lemari.

"Hari ini kau meeting dengan siapa ?"

"Hanya dengan para staf baby. Tapi nanti siang ada meeting dengan Cho Company"

Yesung langsung mengambil setelan berwarna hitam lengkap dengan dasinya. Siwon memang sengaja meninggalkan banyak baju setelan kerjanya di rumah Yesung. Dan si namja manis akan dengan senang hati memilihkan untuknya.

"Mommy" panggilan itu membuat Yesung menoleh. Dia menemukan HaeHyuk di depan pintu kamarnya sambil membawa seragam mereka.

"Omo! Kenapa tidak dipakai eoh? Masuklah mommy pasangkan"

Yesung mensejajarkan tingginya dengan mereka berdua lalu memakaikan seragam itu secara bergantian. Tak lupa merapikannya.

Setelah selesai, mereka berlari kembali ke kamar. Sementara Yesung kembali mengurus Siwon. Merapikan dasi dan kerah namja itu. Memastikan namja tercintanya tampil rapi.

Tugas Yesung belum selesai. Dia masih harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk anggota keluarganya. Beruntung Yesung sudah mandi dan memasak lebih awal.

"Baby apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku berangkat lebih dulu" tanya Siwon setelah mereka selesai sarapan.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Kau ada meeting kan ? Biar mereka aku yang antar sembari berangkat ke cafe" Yesung sibuk membereskan peralatan makan mereka.

"Mau kuantar ?"

"Kau ada meeting tuan. Lagipula kan ada mobilku" Yesung rasanya harus banyak bersabar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku berangkat ne" Siwon mengecup kening Yesung dengan lembut lalu mencium bibir namja itu.

"Eum..hati-hati" Yesung tersenyum "Hae-yah..Hyukkie kajja kita juga harus berangkat"

Begitulah rutinitas baru Yesung dipagi hari. Setelah mengantar sekolah, Yesung langsung ke cafe miliknya. Dan siangnya menjemput Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Tak terasa sudah setahun berlalu. Setahun juga Yesung dan Siwon mengurus Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mengajari mereka, mengantar dan menjemput sekolah, mengajak jalan-jalan. Mereka melakukan peran sebagai orang tua untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Dan hari ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk berencanaa untuk membuat kejutan untuk sang Mommy tercinta. Mereka berencana untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Mommy~" seru kedua bocah itu saat melihat Yesung datang menjemput.

"Mianhae chagiya..mommy terlambat" sesal Yesung seraya mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

"Gwaenchana mom" ucap Donghae.

"Mommy~ laparrr~" rengek Eunhyuk.

"Kajja kita ke cafe" ajak Yesung.

Sepanjang perjalanan Donghae menceritakan semua pengalamannya pada Yesung yang sedang menyetir. Eunhyuk pun tak mau kalah. Mereka bergantian bercerita. Yesung sesekali menganggapi celotehan mereka.

Karena lelah, Donghae langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan berbantalkan paha Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendengus kesal tapi akhirnya tetap membiarkan saja.

Chup!

Yesung melotot sambil menganga. Yang benar saja. Donghae masih kecil untuk melakukan kissing walaupun hanya kecupan.

Mendadak Yesung merasa kepalanya pening. Anak-anak polosnya sudah sedikit ternodai.

"Annyeong haseyo yorobeun~~~~" seru keduanya begitu memasuki cafe milik Yesung. Seluruh pegawai dan beberapa pelanggan mereka hanya bisa tertawa. Hal itu sudah biasa semenjak kedatangan duo hyper itu.

"Aku bosan melihat kalian setiap hari" celetuk Sungmin, salah satu pegawai cafe.

"Hya! Ahjusshi tega sekali eoh" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Sudah cepat masuk. Mommy buatkan makanan"

"Alright mom" seru mereka dengan aksen yang aneh.

Begitu keduanya masuk ruangan, barulah Yesung menuju dapur. Menyiapkan makan siang mereka.

Tanpa namja manis itu ketahui, sebenarnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat rahasia.

Tepat pukul 5 sore, mereka sampai di rumah. Begitu sampai, kedua Lee itu langsung melesat ke dalam kamar. Yesung hanya geleng-geleng sembari tersenyum geli.

Sudah 2 jam berlalu dan kedua bocah itu belum keluar juga. Sebentar lagi Siwon datang. Mau tak mau Yesung merasa khawatir.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Lee Donghae Lee Eunhyuk apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam ? Kajja keluar"

Tak ada sahutan. Dan pintunya pun terkunci. Tidak seperti biasanya. Well, hal itu mau tak mau membuat Yesung khawatir.

"Donghae-yah...Eunhyuk-ah...buka pintunya" Yesung masih berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar anak-anaknya.

Tak ada jawaban. Raut wajah namja manis itu tampak sangat khawatir.

Klik! Cklek!

"Ungg~" Donghae keluar dengan mengucek matanya. Wajahnya menunjukkan wajah kusut ala bocah bangun tidur.

"Kalian tidur?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne mommy.." jawab Donghae.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Tentu saja lega, setidaknya mereka baik-baik saja.

"Mianhae ne. Kalian tidurlah lagi" ucap Yesung sembari mengacak rambut Donghae.

Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Yesung lebih memilih menonton tv. Dia tidak memasak karena Siwon bilang mereka akan makan di luar.

Jam 8 Siwon sudah pulang. Sembari menunggu Siwon membersihkan diri, Yesung segera menyiapkan diri dan juga EunHae. Setelah siap barulah mereka berangkat.

Siwon membawa mereka ke mansion miliknya. Kedua bocah itu hanya bisa menganga lebar. Mereka tak menyangka Siwon punya istana. Ckckck

Setelah turun, Siwon membawa ketiga orang itu menuju halaman belakang. Dan Yesung serta EunHae dibuat terkejut dengan penampilan halaman belakang Siwon.

Siwon telah menyulap halaman yang juga terdapat danau buatan itu menjadi tempat makan malam yang indah. Yesung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terlalu terkejut sepertinya.

"Woah~ daddy ini keren" ucap Donghae.

"Benarkah ? Kalian suka ?" tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja!" seru mereka serempak.

Siwon memandang Yesung dengan lembut, "Kau menyukainya baby?"

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya" Yesung masih memandang takjub apa yang sudah dilakukan Siwon.

"Kajja kita kesana" Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan lembut.

Mereka berempat duduk di meja yang berbentuk bulat. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak sangat gembira melihat makanan-makanan yang sudah terhidang.

"Cha kita makan dulu"

Mereka pun makan dalam suasana hening. Well, tidak sepenuhnya hening karena Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih sibuk bertengkar memperebutkan makanan.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, seorang pelayan Siwon datang sambil membawa nampan kecil. Dan di nampan itu ada sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

Yesung kembali melongo dibuatnya. Siwon mengambil kotak itu dan mempersilahkan si pelayan untuk pergi. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menatap Siwon dengan tatapan terpesona. Daddy mereka benar-benar keren.

"Yesungie..kita sudah saling mengenal sangat lama. 3 tahun" jeda sejenak. "Dan 3 tahun itu belumlah cukup untukku berada di sisimu. Bahkan seumur hidup pun takkan cukup"

Siwon membuka kotak itu lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Yesung, "Kim Yesung...maukah kau menjadi pendampingku, menemaniku hingga ujung usia ku ? Merawat Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersama ? Membangun keluarga kecil kita ?"

Yesung masih diam. Sungguh dia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ini terlalu mendadak. Terlalu indah untuknya.

"Pantaskah aku ?" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Yesung.

"Kau lebih dari pantas Yesungie. Kau penyempurnaku" Siwon kembali meyakinkan Yesung.

Yesung memandang Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka berdua tampak sangat berharap Yesung mengatakan 'ya' atau apapun yang menunjukkan Yesung menerima Siwon.

"Maaf Siwonnie" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf jika nanti seandainya kau menyesal telah menjadikanku pendampingmu karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau melepasmu. Sampai kapanpun" namja manis itu tersenyum manis.

"Jadi ?" senyum Siwon mengembang.

Chu~

Melihat Yesung mengangguk membuat Siwon sontak berdiri dan mencium bibir namja tercintanya itu. Sungguh ini hari yang membahagiakan untuknya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Siwon bisa mengikat Yesung untuknya. Bisa menunjukkan kalau Kim Yesung adalah milik Choi Siwon.

"Yeay~~ daddy dan mommy menikah" seru kedua bocah itu kegirangan.

4 Oktober 2015

Hanya dalam waktu seminggu pesta pernikahan akan segera digelar. Sungguh Yesung sangat terkejut saat Siwon mengatakan dia sudah menyiapkan pernikahan mereka sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Singkatnya, Siwon melamar Yesung saat persiapan pernikahan 90%. Ckck benar-benar percaya diri.

Sisa persiapan tinggal fitting baju pengantin beserta baju untuk kedua orang tua mereka. Siwon secara khusus menjemput orang tua Yesung di Cheonan.

Saat ini Yesung sedang berada di ruang rias. Tinggal satu jam lagi menuju pemberkatan. Sejujurnya dia cukup -sangat- gugup.

"Yesungie" panggil lembut.

Yesung tersenyum melihat kedatangan sang eomma. Dipeluknya wanita paruh baya yang sudah membesarkannya itu.

"Aigo~ eomma tak menyangka, baby kecil eomma yang manja sebentar lagi menikah" mengelus kepala Yesung yang berada di perutnya karena memang posisi Yesung sedang duduk saat memeluk sang eomma.

"Eomma..tinggal lah bersama kami di Seoul" suara Yesung mendadak serak.

"Aniyo. Kami ingin menikmati masa-masa tua di Cheonan" tolak .

"Tapi aku takut akan semakin jarang mengunjungi eomma" rajuk namja manis itu.

"Tidak masalah. Tanggung jawabmu sekarang adalah mengurus Siwon dan kedua putramu" ucap yeoja itu. "Ah aku tak menyangka sudah memiliki 2 cucu" lanjutnya.

Yesung tertawa. Namja manis itu akhirnya berdiri lalu kembali memeluk ibunda tercintanya.

"Yesung-ku...Kim Yesung...ah rasanya sulit dipercaya anakku menikah" air mata mengalir.

Yesung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya. Dia tak mau terlihat sembab.

"Mommy...halmeoni" panggil Eunhyuk di ambang pintu.

"Nah ini dia cucu manisku" mendekati Eunhyuk lalu menggendongnya.

"Halmeoni apa aku terlihat tampan ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

tertawa, "Tentu saja. Cucu halmeoni ini sangat tampan"

Atas permintaan Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae akan menjadi pengiringnya. Dan Siwon dengan senang hati mengabulkan.

Teng~ Teng~ Teng~

Lonceng gereja sudah berbunyi. Dan Siwon sudah menunggu di depan altar. Dia belum bertemu Yesung selama 2 hari ini karena ibu dan ibu mertuanya selalu menculik Yesung.

Pintu gereja terbuka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae masuk menggunakan baju setelan putih sambil menabur bunga di sepanjang jalan. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar. Merasa bangga.

Dan disusul Yesung yang masuk bersama yang menggandeng tangan mungil itu. Jantung Siwon rasanya bergemuruh melihat betapa tampan sekaligus cantiknya Kim, ah tidak, Choi Yesung.

Yesung menggunakan baju setelan berwarna putih dengan payetan berwarna perak di sekeliling jas depannya. Rambut Yesung ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga semakin menambah kemanisannya.

Ah secara fisik Yesung memang sangat sempurna.

"Kuserahkan putra sulungku padamu. Jaga dan cintai dia" ucap ketika mereka tiba di depan Siwon.

"Serahkan padaku appa. Akan kupastikan Yesung dan kalian semua akan bahagia" ucap namja berdimple itu dengan tegas.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan erat. Sementara kembali ke tempat duduknya dan EunHae berdiri mendampingi.

"Mari kita mulai" ucap sang pendeta. "Choi Siwon, di hadapan Tuhan..bersediakah kau menjadi suami Kim Yesung dan menemaninya dalam keadaan suka dan duka ?"

"Saya bersedia" Siwon menjawab tegas.

"Kim Yesung, di hadapan Tuhan..bersediakah kau menjadi istri Choi Siwon dan menemaninya dalam keadaan suka dan duka ?"

"Saya bersedia" Yesung menjawab tak kalah tegas.

"Dan dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian telah menjadi pasangan suami istri sampai maut memisahkan. Sekarang kalian bisa saling berciuman"

Siwon dan Yesung berhadapan. Namja tampan dengan dimple menawan itu memasangkan cincin emas perak yang di sekelilingnya terdapat butiran kecil kristal Swarovski dan di dalamya terdapat ukiran nama mereka di jari manis Yesung. Yesung pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Dengan perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yesung. Meraih bibir delima itu dengan lembut. Melumatnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya melepas tautan mereka.

Seluruh hadirin bertepuk tangan. Mereka telah menyaksikan sebuah pernikahan yang manis dari pasangan yang manis.

"Ehem..ehem" terdengar suara Eunhyuk.

Seluruh mata kini beralih pada duo Lee itu. Dan entah sejak kapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah berada di bagian wedding singer.

"Annyeong..uumm..aku ah kami disini ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuk Yesung mommy" mulai Eunhyuk.

"Untuk sesosok malaikat yang tanpa ragu membawa kami yang tengah kedinginan. Merawat kami dengan penuh kasih sayang"

"Melindungi kami. Menenangkan kami ketika kami ketakutan. Mengajari kebaikan pada kami"

"Sosok yang tak pernah lelah mengurus kami setiap hari. Yang selalu bersabar menghadapi kenakalan kami"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca mengucapkan hal yang mereka rasakan untuk Yesung. Yesung sendiri hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kami mencintaimu mom" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Setelah itu musik pun mengalun. Suara Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai terdengar. (Backsound : Super Junior D&E - Mother)

*And I know, Yes I know eonjena nareul barabojyo (And I know, Yes I know, you always look to me)

And I know, Yes I know sesangi nareul deungjyeodo (And I know, Yes I know, even if the world turns away)

**Love you Mother saranghaeyo (Love you mother, I love you)

Like no other da gamsahaeyo (Like no other, I thank you)

hayeomeopsi nunmulman heulleoyo geudaeman saenggakhamyeon nan (I endlessly shed tears when I think about you)

Love you Mother saranghaeyo (Love you Mother, I love you)

Like no other da gamsahaeyo (Like no other, I thank you)

ijen naega geudae himi doeeo geu hwanhan miso dollyeojulgeyo (Now I'll be your strength and return that bright smile)

Thank you mother saranghaeyo (Thank you mother, i love you)

Yesung maju lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Yesung. Namja manis itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya lalu menciumi mereka dengan lembut.

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawoyo" Yesung sedikit terisak "Nado saranghae Eunhyukkie Donghae-ie"

Siwon tersenyum haru melihat pemandangan di depannya. Terlihat sekali betapa mereka saling mencintai. Bahkan ada beberapa tamu yang ikut menangis terharu.

"Mommy gomawo. Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae Choi Donghae Choi Eunhyuk" Yesung tersenyum geli dengan marga baru keduanya.

"Daddy apa kau tidak mau ikut ?" celetukan polos Donghae membuat Siwon tertawa.

Akhirnya keluarga baru itu saling berpelukan. Yesung sudah menangis sekarang. Namja manis itu percaya mereka akan hidup bahagia.

Ini adalah awal babak baru kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka. Siwon, Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka akan menjalani kehidupan baru yang lebih menyenangkan.

FIN

Happy Yewon Day~ semoga ini nggak membosankan. XD


End file.
